


Persona 5 one shots collection

by DeepDuckDonut



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Multi, Selfcest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDuckDonut/pseuds/DeepDuckDonut
Summary: Persona 5 one-shots, mainly (character)/Akira.





	1. Clarification (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some info

**Will start posting one shots in about a month, gotta wait for the holidays to write...**

_Some info about this work you might need_

-This is mainly self indulgence, but is posted up for others if they want to read

-I've not written anything like this before, so if it's bad, be honest and tell me how to do better. Thanks

-There is no scheduled posting

-If you want to, leave a request

-If you don't like a certain chapter, feel free to skip. It's your choice, I don't really care.

-Updates might be months apart, so if I don't post for a long time, most likely irl business.

-Includes both smut (will most likely be a small amount because I'm bad at imagining smit) and fluff (most likely 90% of the book)

-I will most likely dissapoint your expectations of this book so if I do, I already expected it.

-Feel free to hate if you want.

-Will add more pairings and characters in the future

-if a character isn't in the tag, they're still welcomed to be paired

-I'm willing to write AU fics


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance at night.
> 
> -Arsene/Kurusu Akira //Arsene & Kurusu Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gift fic for a friend without an account)

** Midnight,** what feeling does it make you have? 

To some, it feels nostalgic. Others might feel sad and melancholic.

What is it that _evokes_ these emotions? Is it the bright moon that shines above you? The stars that twinkle together, reminding you that you're not alone and that _hope_ is still there? Or is it the beautiful Moonlight? 

Because that seems to be the case for Akira. When it's night and there's a slight gleem of moonlight seeping through his windows, what he feels isn't nostalgia or sadness. But **safety.** Why safety? There's no reason but the beauty of it. He doesn't know why it's beauty brings him a feeling of safety, but he's glad. 

As he gracefully sways across the floorboard of his room, if anyone were to see, they would say it is about _loneliness._ But when Arsene is with him, they might say it is about _company, compassion_ or even just _pure **bliss.**_ Together, they dance slow and rythemathic yet fast and reckless. 

When he's dancing, he doesn't care about the otherwise chilling air against his skin, the ocassional light scratches to his wrist from his partner or the aches against his feet from scraping them against the floor. 

Everytime he moves, a light gust of wind blows against him and relaxes him from the spirited and lively actions. Yet it doesn't give him enough energy to continue dancing _forever_ and soon has to end it. He doesn't wish to pass out from exhaustion, afterall. 

When they conclude their dance, a feeling of happiness and sadness overwhelms them. Happiness from being able to be in the other's grasp, and sadness from having to end the dance. It's a _bittersweet_ part of their routine, but one they don't mind having. 

After all, where's the point of happiness if it's **never ending**? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be platonic or not, decide on your own.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurusu Akira/Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly SFW with a little teasing Ig?

The light movements beside him woke Akira up. When he opened his eyes, he only saw the **early morning** sky outside of the windows. Unconsciously, he turned his body around to be met with a masked, raven haired boy. 

Akira blinked a few times to register the sight in front of him,Joker often left at midnight and only made his presence know to Akira again when it was around **noon.** So why was he still on their bed? 

Multiple reasons ran through Akira's head, one of them making him blush a deep red. He looked down upon his body - he was still in his pants. He had taken off his shirt as it was _hotter_ than usual yesterday. 

Confused as ever, Akira tilted his head up and looked at Joker, silently asking the question on his head. "Why are you still here? Aren't you normally out around this time? " 

Joker didn't exactly respond, instead a small chuckle escaped his mouth. He used a hand to rub his face a bit, most likely to rub off any sleepiness, though Akira would soon realize that's not the case, _apparently._

A light smirk tugged on Joker's face. He used one of his hands to pull Akira closer to his body. His hand resting on the small of his back. Akira jumped a little at the touch but immediately snuggled closer after he settled. It hadn't hit him before this, but the air around was **freezing.**

If he had to take a guess, Akira would say it was around 5am in the morning. No wonder why. 

Joker planted a soft, loving kiss above Akira's head. Akira leaning in with it. Joker used his other free hand to tangle it in the other boy's hair, lightly stroking it. Akira purred slightly with each stroke, falling closer and closer to sleep again. 

After a while of just repeating the same actions, Joker felt a little _mischievous_ and decided to do a little _something._ He used his left hand - which was on Akira's back to travel down to his pants. Due to his dazed look, Joker presumed he didn't notice. After a few seconds of gaining back the missing courage, he dipped his index finger into Akira's pants and prodded lightly around his _area._

Akira instantly jumped at the "sudden" intrusion, before realising that he was most probably being teased and hid his flustered face in Joker's chest. Joker chuckled at the boy's reaction, pulling his finger out and putting it back on Akira's waist. 

Somehow feeling completely drained, Joker used his hands to pull Akira even closer to him. He snuggled his face into Akira's hair, taking in whiffs of his partner's scents. All the while, Akira simply placed both his hands on Joker's chest, enjoying the warmth he provided. 

Finally realising the chilling air around them, Joker pulled the blanket around their bodies. After all, it's not like the warmth from one's body could keep anyone warm for long. 

Soon enough, both boys felt their eyelids getting heavy and drifted off to sleep, relishing in the bodily warmth of one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my fics are too short I just write whatever comes to mind, and like I said, this is all self-indulgent.


	4. Discord server

Do you love Akira? 

Then join this discord server right [here](https://discord.gg/EnqTAz)

_It's not my server btw_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls join we're desperate for new people


End file.
